Rose Gardens
by Black Betty
Summary: tuxedo Mask was taken from his precious Serenity as the two battled the ultimate evil force. A year later he returns, but wants to kill her and the sailor scouts. Can Sailor Moon help Darien remember his love for her? (More summary in story...better one a
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Sailor Moon and everything that goes with it, but alas, I do not. It all belongs to someone else. .  Anywho…I do own though Tendrom and also some of the attacks Sailor Moon, Tuxedo Mask and the Sailor Scouts use. I decided to make up my own just cause it would be fun. Sorry to anyone who doesn't like it!

*~*~*~*

Summary: Tuxedo Mask was taken from his precious Princess Serenity as they battled a very dark force. The sailor scouts and Sailor Moon tried to save him but nothing worked. A year later Darien comes back but doesn't remember anything about his relationship with Serena. All he cares about is destroying Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts so that he can conquer the moon kingdom so he will be Prince of two worlds. Will Sailor Moon be able to save Tuxedo Mask or will she just have to give up because she can't hurt him? 

**Rose****Gardens******

**Prologue**

"PRINCESS SERENITY!" Prince Endymion cried out as he was bound by ropes and dragged away by Tendrom.

"PRINCE ENDYMION!" Princess Serenity and the Sailor Scouts cried out as they watched this.

"MOON BEAM!" Princess Serenity blared out as she tried to hit Tendrom.

But Tendrom was smart and he moved Prince Endymion in the way. "NO!" He cried as the blast hit him and knocked him unconscious.

"YOU JERK!" Serenity cried out as she came running after him.

"You think you will get your beloved prince back, but he is mine forever!" Tendrom laughed showing his ugly, jagged yellow teeth.

"ENDYMION! PLEASE COME BACK!" Serenity sobbed as her running started to slow down a little. 

She then heard a voice in her head. "Thank you for trying to rescue me! But don't worry, I will find you again! I will always love you!" The voice was Endymion's.

"I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU!" She cried out as Tendrom and Endymion disappeared and she collapsed on the cold hard ground.

"Princess…."Sailor Mars started to say but Serenity put up her hand.

"I am a failure," she sobbed.

"You aren't a failure!" Sailor Jupiter exclaimed as she sat down beside Serenity.

"We will go look for him! We will save him!" Sailor Venus soothed.

"He said he will come look for me, but I don't want him to be gone!" Serenity sobbed.

"We or just himself will bring him back. Don't worry!" Sailor Mercury reassured.

"The love between you two is too strong to ever be broken!" Sailor Mars comforted as she gave Serenity a hug.


	2. The Nightmare of It All

Disclaimer: Well you know the main jist. If you want the WHOLE jist then go to the first page of this story! Hehe!   J

**Chapter 1:  The Nightmare of It All**

"Is she still in her room?" Amy asked Raye as the two walked into Serena's kitchen. 

"Yeah, I don't want to try and make her come out. She will come out if she wants," answered Raye as she poured Amy a glass of water.

"It has been a year now hasn't it? That is why she is acting like this again."

"It is hard for her," commented Luna as she jumped up on the table.

"How long as she been in her room?"

"Three days now. She has only come out once or twice, but that was either to get food or go to the bathroom," answered Raye.

"This happened whenever he first was gone too, I hope it doesn't last for a month like it did last time," said Luna.

"I hate seeing her like this!" Lita said as she walked into the kitchen.

"When did you get here?" Amy asked.

"Just now. Is she ok?"

"She misses him and I don't blame her," replied Raye.

Up in her room, Serena could hear the four talking. She had been sitting at her window looking out as steady streams of tears ran down her cheeks. "I will always love you," she repeated to herself as more tears fell.

_It has been a year since that fatal day when __Darien__ left! I want him back! It is so hard for me to live without him and all I want is to be with him. My love for him is strong that it will never break, but why can't I find him? Why can't I? Serena thought to herself._

"Serena? Are you in there?" A small voice asked from outside the door.

"Yeah, I am in here."

"May I come in?"

"Yes."

The door opened and there stood Rini looking very sad. "I am sorry Momma!" She cried as she ran over to Serena and put her arms around her.

Serena started to cry harder now. "It isn't your fault Rini, it isn't your fault! There was nothing any of us could do."

Rini looked up at Serena with tears in her eyes. "But I am sorry still! Pluto told me about what happened and how sad and hurt you were and I am sorry I couldn't come till now. Momma wouldn't let me leave just yet. She told me to give it time. I am sorry!" She cried.

"It is ok," soothed Serena. _Wow, ever Rini came back…and she called me Momma. She must be really hurt by __Darien_ not being here as well.__

"When did you get here Rini?" Raye asked coming into the room.

"Not too long ago," she sniffled.

"Are you going to be ok, Serena?" Amy asked as her and Lita joined the group.

"I am sure I will be fine," answered Serena as she tried to force a smile, but it didn't work and she just began crying again.

"Oh Serena!" Luna exclaimed as she too walked in and jumped up on Serena.

"I just miss him so much guys!" She sobbed. "I would have figured he would be back by now, but he isn't! I miss my prince! How can there be a Moon Princess without her Earth Prince?" Sobbed Serenity into Rini's hair.

"Serena, Darien will come back. Everything will be…" Mina tried to convince her but she was then interrupted by a red rose flying into the room and into the floor.

"THAT IS TUXEDO MASK'S ROSE!" Serena exclaimed as she immediately looked out the window.

There she saw Tuxedo Mask standing on her neighbor's roof. "Sailor Moon come out of there!" He ordered in a voice that was stern and had no love in it what so ever.

"Tuxedo Mask what are you doing out there come in!" She smiled as tears of happiness ran down her face.

The girls all ran to the window and cheered at once. "He is back! He is back!"

But Tuxedo Mask didn't make even the slightest motion to come in. "COME OUT HERE AND FIGHT SAILOR MOON AND THE SAILOR SCOUTS!" He ordered again.

"There is something wrong with him…he isn't acting normal," breathed Serena as she backed away from the window in fright.

"What is going on? Why is he demanding to fight us?" Lita asked getting ready to fight just incase.

"He is different," commented Mina. "I sense no love in his heart what so ever. Something has happened to him to make him change.

"Did you not hear me?!" He roared. "I said come out here and fight!" 

The girls transformed and then went outside on top of Serena's roof.

"Tuxedo Mask what has happened to you?" Sailor Mars asked him.

He then appeared right in front of the girls. "My master showed me what life is really supposed to be like!" He sneered as he smacked Sailor Mars across the face.

"Don't you hit them!" Sailor Jupiter ordered as she tried to punch Tuxedo mask, but grabbed on to her arm and threw her down.

"Jupiter!" Sailor Moon cried as she watched her fall. 

"Why are you doing this?!" Mercury and Venus asked at the same.

"Shut up!" He yelled as he raised his hand and rose petals that had electric sparks attacked them.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Mars yelled as she pushed Sailor Moon out of the way.

"NO!" Sailor Moon yelled as she grabbed onto the roof's ledge before she rolled off. She watched all of her friends bed knocked out by the flowers.

Tuxedo Mask laughed an evil laugh. "You can't save anyone! You are worthless!"

Sailor Moon pulled herself up and stood face to face with him and looked into his eyes. _His eyes are different. Why are they purple now? They used to be such a pretty color. Something has happened to him, but what? "What happened to you Darien? What changed your heart?"_

Tuxedo Mask laughed. "My master showed me what is best! He showed me what life was really like!"

Sailor Moon started to cry. "I love you, please don't do this!"

"Well I don't love you!" He then hit across the face.

"Ouch!" She screamed as she put her hand up to her burning cheek. _He hit me…he has never laid a hand on me like that before in my whole entire life … _

"You cry baby!" 

"Stop it!" She screamed as she kicked him in the stomach.

He was stunned by the kick and had to take a few steps back. "You bitch!" He laughed as she regained his composure. "You will pay for that!" He then took his cane and hit her as hard as he could with it.

"Sailor Moon!" Mercury cried as she slowly woke up and watched Sailor Moon fall off the roof.

Tuxedo Mask looked down at the unconscious Sailor Moon. "I will finish you off later!" He stated as he disappeared.

"Serena! Are you ok?" Raye called out as she looked over the edge of the roof at the girl struggling below to sit up.

"I am fine," she managed to say through the tears.

"What is wrong with him?" Lita questioned as she jumped off the roof and landed near Serena.

"He has changed. His heart has changed. I can see it in his eyes…they aren't even the same color anymore!" Serena bawled.

******************************************************************************~~~

A/N: Sorry if this chapter wasn't allthat great. I tried! R&R! If you really want to read some more of my stuff get on fictionpress.com and look up Davi.  Anywho…..until next time!


	3. What Happened?

**Chapter 2: What Happened?**

Tuxedo Mask stood in the main hall of the palace waiting for his master to come in. The palace was dark with gray and dark blue as its main colors. The only semi bright things in the room, were the bright red carpets.

Tuxedo Mask stood stock still until Tendrom walked in, and then he bowed. "How did everything go?" Tendrom asked as he sat down.

"I did not end up killing them, I did however, torture their minds," snickered Tuxedo Mask.

"Very good!" Clapped Tendrom. _I can't wait till those pesky girls are dead! Then the world will be mine! "Are you going back again tomorrow?"_

"Yes."

"What will you do? I will torture them once again. I might even kill one of them."

"Wonderful! Now go to your chamber and don't come out of there until told!" Tendrom ordered.

Tuxedo Mask went to his room. His room consisted of a small cot and a window where he could look out unto a dark and desolate ocean. There was lamp beside his bed and a small dresser. That was all there was. He transformed back into Darien as he sat down on his bed.

"Whoa…I don't feel too good," he said out loud as he passed out on his bed.

Darien woke up drenched in sweat. He had just dreamed he had hurt his one true love, Sailor Moon. "Did I do that?" He asked himself looking down at his hands. And then he realized it. He had done that. "NO!" He screamed as he clutched his head while the images flashed before his eyes of the fight he had with Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts.

Darien looked out the window. "I have to get out of here! I have to go tell Serena that I do love her! I love her so much!" He got up and tried to break the barred window, but nothing worked. _What am I going to do?! What have I done?! Where am I?!  _All these questions were flying through his head as fast as the images.

"HELP ME!" He screamed at the top of his longs.

"No one can help you! You will be Tendrom's slave forever!" Laughed a man dressed in a black cloak that covered his face.

"I will not succumb to him! I am the Prince! I will destroy him!" Darien then tried to send a rose at him, but nothing worked. "what the hell?"

"Come here you!" The cloaked man said pointing his finger at Darien.

Darien then was dragged over to the guard by a mysterious force. "GET OFF ME!" Darien fought as the guard threw him on to the bed and held him down.

"I will not tolerate you any longer!" He announced as he pulled out a syringe and stuck it in Darien's neck.

Darien immediately became still.

_This brainwashing stuff works like a charm!_ The cloaked man laughed in his head as he walked out of the room.

~*~*~

"What are we going to do?" Bawled Serena as the group sat down at the table in Serena's house.

"We are going to get Darien back!" Announced the girls simultaneously.

"But how? We have tried everything!" 

"I have an idea," commented Luna as she sat on Serena's lap.

 "What is it?" Amy asked as she petted the cat.

"We need to trap him."

"What do you mean?" Serena sniffled.

"We need to somehow trap him in a room and then tie him down or something or to her to keep him there."

"I don't think ropes will be able to hold that guy down," stated Mina.

"You could use your love chain," added Rini.

"I could do that," she agreed.

"Then once he is in there, Serena you do your thing," added Luna.

"What thing will I do?" Questioned Serena.

"Bring him back to this reality. Try and convince him that you two really do love each other."

"You could help too, Rini," added Artemis as he jumped onto Lita's head.

"Hey!" She laughed pulling him off and into her lap.

"I could help?" she asked smiling.

"Yes!" The girls said altogether.

"Ok!"

"Will this work?" Serena asked as tears formed in her eyes.

"If you believe that it will, it should," answered Raye giving an encouraging smile.

Serena nodded her head. "If it will work, then let's do it!"

"Where should we meet tomorrow?" Amy asked.

"What place would show Darien what his old life used to be like?" Luna asked.

"His home!" Answered Rini happily.

"Are you sure?" Artemis asked.

"Yes! That is the perfect place! Because that is where he took Sailor Moon after that one fight at the masquerade. That is where the two fell in love!"

Serena blushed.

"How cute!" Lita giggled.

"Ok, then it is decided Sailor Scouts! Tomorrow morning at Darien's!" Luna announced.

 The girls then all went their separate ways.


End file.
